


Finding a way back through the darkness

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camelot, Dark Emma Swan, Dark One's Dagger, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 4 Emma and her family try to search for a way to get rid of the darkness but time is running thin and she has disappeared. Will they find a way to help the saviour or will it be to late and already be a lost cause?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a different version of season 5.
> 
> I don't own anything

Emma crouched down on the floor with her head tucked between her knees. Her face was scrunched up in pain from the slow transformation taking over her body. The pain in her chest was unbearable but all she could do was clench her hands together.

Emma couldn't bring herself to move from the current position because then she would see their faces. The faces of her parents and Regina along with Killian her true love. She had only wanted to give Regina a chance of a happy ending and stop the darkness from possibly killing her.

Emma unclenched her hands and slowly lifted her head sensing herself to be in a different location. She listens closer for a minute hearing birds chirping in the trees and the rustle of leaves on the ground. Emma opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times; she had been transported to the forest of all places.

She stood and reached out a hand in front of her, it looked different, her skin was paler and nails longer. Emma frowned and looked down at her body curiously; the white sweater had gone replaced by a black leather jacket over her leggings. She raised her other hand and ran it along the smooth leather a smile gracing her lips.

Emma heard the sound of footsteps approach somewhere behind, she swiftly turns holding up her hands ready. A man appeared with a bow in his hand and a rabbit slung over his shoulder. She noticed he wasn't wearing modern day clothes but that's impossible. 

The man stopped all of a sudden staring ahead at the mystery blonde. Emma's lips curl into a smile and she stepped closer letting one of her hands fall to her side.

"Can you tell me where I am?" She blinked a couple of times wondering if that was her voice, it sounded so different. The hunter shifted slightly and moved the rope tied around the rabbits legs further up his shoulder.

"Some people call it the enchanted forest but I know better, nothing more then a bunch of tales". Emma tried to hide her surprise so the dark magic had brought her back.

"Oh and why don't you believe?" The man shrugged and went to carry on passed her. Emma took another step forward and placed her hand on his chest feeling the steady beat of his heart against her palm. He looked down at her hand wondering what had gotten into this woman.

She lifted her hand and sunk it into his chest curling her fingers around the beating organ and forcing it out. The hunter stared at the heart in disbelief but she didn't give him time for questions. 

Emma clenched her hand around the heart until it was nothing more then dust floating off in the breeze. He was soon nothing more then a copse on the floor whose life force had been taken away.

She brushed her hands together and stepped over the body hearing a faint calling in her ear. Emma thought it sounded like killian calling to her from so far away. She carried on walking through the trees until the road came into view.

A few people passed by minding their business and carrying on with their dairy routines. Emma was about to step out from the cover of the trees when a burning pain shot right up her body.

She wrapped her arms around her middle and bent over trying not to cry out. The transformation wasn't complete the light magic inside of her was still fighting, cling onto hope. Emma fell to her knees still clutching her aching body as the war within her raged on. 

She couldn't let the darkness win not now she had fought to hard for her happy ending. Emma let out a cry willing the pain to stop to end this toucher.

Just then she heard his voice ringing in her ears, had he found her? She felt a presence standing in front of her someone familiar. Emma looked up to see the ex pirate holding the dagger above his head and summoning her. She reached out her hand only for it to go straight through the imagine like a ghost.

"No please". Emma conjured up a ball of flames and threw it forward letting it burn a hole right through the middle of a nearby tree. The people gasped and quickly ran for cover afraid they might be attacked. She closed her eyes and muttered a few words, hearing the sound of the sea a couple of minutes later.

Emma opened her eyes and looked around she had moved locations once again. This time she was on a boat but not just any the Jolly Roger. She stood very slowly encase this was just another act of her imagination and took a step forward.

"Where the bloody hell did this come from?" Emma heard Killian's voice from above on deck and she quickly braced herself. She heard footsteps walking about for a minute then stop near the stairs leading down into the cabin.

Emma held her breath as Killian jogged down the steps and reached the door to his own quarters. The door handle turned and the pirate came into view the first thing he spotted was his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian took a shaky step forward ignoring the calls from the Charming’s, only one thing on his mind the dagger. He crouched down in front of the object and reached out his good hand. Killian felt his heart start to race as he curled his fingers around the handle and lifted it up to the light. He swiftly turned the dagger to see her name engraved in fancy letters across the blade. 

Killian felt his breath instantly taken away, this couldn’t be happening. He had fought to hard over the years to defeat the crocodile and along the way he had even found love. Killian wasn’t going to let that love be taken away like the first time; he had come so far since then. He stood slowly and raised his hand above his head the light reflected off the dagger.

“I summon thee dark one”. Killian’s eyes scanned the street expecting her to appear but he was waiting for the impossible. He tried a second and a third time to summon her until someone stepped forward and ripped the dagger out of his grip.

“What good will it do to fetch her back here?" Killian dropped his hand and clenched his fist feeling anger burn deep inside his body. He glared at Regina and turned sharply wanting to be alone with his thoughts. Killian heard his name being shouted a couple of times but instead of answering carried on walking.

He didn’t want to face the sympathy looks or offer words of comfort to her family. Killian found himself wandering towards the harbour wishing his beloved ship was there. He dipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket and brought of his flask. The rum would numb the pain for a little while even make him forget. 

Killian took a long swig of the liquid feeling it burn his throat and warm him immediately, he leaned against the wall they had once sat and talked on. He didn’t care how long it took but he was going to find a way to help Emma through the darkness. There was no other way and giving up just wasn’t an option.

Killian had once told Emma that he would follow her to the ends of the earth nothing had changed. He took another sip from the flask wishing there was someway of seeing her once again. Killian knew she was more then likely scared of the change that was taking over her body, he wanted to reassure her.

He let out a sigh and leaned back on his hands the words she had spoken still ringing in his ears. After waiting for so long Emma had spoke the words he had been longing to hear right before she stepped into the darkness. 

Killian sat thinking well into the night with the rum for company and the sound of the sea in his ears. He eventually fell asleep slumped on the wall with the empty flask hanging from his hand. Killian woke abruptly to the sound of the birds flying above. He blinked a couple of times to try and clear the haze in his mind. 

Killian stood feeling himself sway slightly from the effects of the rum. He looked around feeling a sudden urge to scan the boats docked in the harbour. That was when he caught sight of the one ship that had been his home for many years. Killian stumbled forward wondering if he was hallucinating. He made his way forward and came to a stop beside the Jolly Roger.

“Where the bloody hell did this appear from?" Killian walked up the gangplank his eyes searching frantically for any sign. He hurried across the wooden deck and down towards his quarters. Something was leading him down here. Killian reached out his good hand and pushed the door gently open, taking a step inside he came face to face with Emma. 

He stared for a long moment taking in everything new about her. Killian could see the changes in her straight away from her hair to the clothes she was wearing. “Emma”. He whispered staring into her now cold dark eyes. Emma stepped towards him lifting her hand and placing it on his arm. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?" Killian hadn’t meant for the words to sound so harsh.

“I did it to save everybody it was the only way”. He shook his head taking a step away from her.

“No, we could have found another way to defeat this”. Emma closed the space between them and rested both of her arms on his shoulders; tilting her head forward she pressed her lips to his. Killian tried so hard not to get lost in the kiss to forget about the anger and hurt, but she was here with him.

He raised both his good hand and hook and pushed her away, there was no avoiding the questions that burned in his mind. Emma frowned taken back by his actions she had hoped to distract him. “I’m sorry”. She whispered the words he could see the old her shining through. The woman who was scared to love or be close to anyone encase they left her. Killian shook his head and pulled her into his arms feeling the coldness of her skin.

“Swan I will do whatever it takes to help you through this dark time. But no matter what you can’t let it win and take away who you are”. Emma closed her eyes letting the words sink in; it was already becoming too late she felt the magic taking effect deep inside. “I love you too”. She opened her eyes and felt a smile tug at her lips, they could at least share one happy moment.

Killian bowed his head and connected their lips in a passionate kiss that soon became heated. He felt her hands quickly tugging at the material of his jacket and the buttons of his shirt. Killian walked them backwards towards the bed never breaking the kiss. Emma managed to undress the ex pirate quickly and climb onto the bed. It wasn’t long before they were connected with each other and making love.

The love and passion swirled around the room until they were both curled together beneath the sheets whispering sweet nothings. They both couldn’t deny or hide behind simple excuses any longer it was a love that ran deep. Killian vowed to her right then that he would do everything and anything in his power to stop this darkness.

Nothing was going to stop them from being together and actually having their happy ending. He knew this was just the beginning of a very long and bumpy road but he believed they would make it. Killian pulled her closer to his chest burying his nose in her hair trying to take in everything about her before she left.

He knew it would become too much for her to handle so she would leave in a puff of magic. Killian could read her like a book he had done from the very start but he feared that would change. That the Emma he loved so much would fade away and a new person would appear.

He shook his head refusing to think about that no he would find a way before it reached that stage. “Night my love”. Killian gently whispered resting his head down on the pillow keeping his arms securely around her. He found himself slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke to the sound of the waves crashing against the side of ship causing it to rock gently. She blinked a couple of times to adjusting to the light pouring in through the small port hole. Emma turned her head slowly and curled her lips up into a small smile at the sight. Killian had his head tilted towards her and arms still securely wrapped around her as if scared to let her go.

She found herself thinking about the previous night and how her heart swelled with love even through the darkness. Emma had never felt this kind of love to feel wanted and like a part of a family who wanted to fight for you. She also knew that as much as she wanted to they couldn't stay curled together in this cabin forever.

Emma still had dark powerful magic swirling around inside her that was growing with each second. Although she had come a long way there was still so far to go. Emma closed her eyes for a moment hearing faint voices fill her mind. She knew it was time to leave not wanting to hurt her love, hoping they found a way soon.

Emma snapped her eyes open when familiar voices could be heard up on deck. She felt a lump form in her throat they couldn't know she was here right now. Emma lifted her head off the soft pillow and leaned in close to the ex pirate placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
She then closed her eyes and conjured up a cloud of smoke disappearing instantly from the room.

Emma heard the birds chirping in the trees and knew she had been transported back to the forest. She scanned the surrounding area feeling anger build up inside of her the darkness had brought her here for a reason she wasn't quite sure. 

Emma felt the familiar feeling of the magic coursing through her veins and making her fingertips tingle. She lifted her hand ready to let some of the tension out of her body but a voice near by caught her off guard.

"Hello, are you okay?" Emma resisted the urge to growl, slowly turning around to face the stranger. The man looked to be early twenties with a mop of unkept brown hair and ancient looking eyes.

"What do you want exactly?" She glared at him and took a step forward raising her hand ready. How dare he approach her like she was some common village local.

"I just thought you looked a little lost, sorry for the misunderstanding". Emma smiled thinking of her next victim, she placed her hand on his chest over his heart. The man looked up into her eyes searching for answer to questions that hadn't been asked.

"Any last words?" She sneered lifting her hand not waiting for any helpless pathetic plea. The man blinked a couple of times but still remain calm and silent. This urged Emma on more she swiftly moved her hand forward to have herself thrown back onto the forest floor. She winced moving her aching limbs into a sitting position unsure of what had just happened.

"Who are you?" The man smiled kindly and took a few steps forward holding out his hand to help her up.

"Merlin". Emma stared at his hand for a long moment trying to work out what had just happened.

"You have magic?" She whispered ignoring his hand and standing of her own accord.

"I do but not many people are aware of that and I would like for it to remain that way". Emma brushed the dirt and leaves off her clothes.

"Can you help me?" She snapped getting bored of their conversation already and loosing patience.

"That depends on what you need help with but I sense great magic here with potential". Merlin looked around when a rustling nearby could be heard. "Let's go where we can't be heard I know of a cabin not to far down the road". Emma flinched as a few locals came into view with baskets happily chatting away.

"Come". She bowed her head and followed the sorcerer trying to calm her impending nerves. The walk to the cabin was filled with silence that Emma was grateful for at the minute especially in her state of mind. Merlin waved his hands and a long wooden staff appeared along with a change of clothes.

A red velvet cape appeared around his shoulders and tailor made clothes that could be associated with a Royal. A couple of minutes later and Merlin came to a stop near an alone wooden cabin deep in the heart of the woods.

"You are not from here?" Emma wrapped her shaky arms around herself and kept her eyes low feeling more like her normal untrustworthy self.

"It's a long story". He nodded and waved his hand causing the door to fly open.

"I do like a good tale". Merlin stepped inside the cabin and walked across towards the awaiting chairs. Emma clenched her fists to stop the out of control magic. The cabin was small with a large fireplace that set the room in a light glow.

"So tell me". He clasped his hands together in front of him ready to listen. She padded across the room and took a seat opposite the wizard taking a few minutes before starting to speak.

"I was born in the enchanted forest but because of the threat of the evil queen I was sent through a wardrobe to a land without magic. I was forced through the foster system no body truly wanting me until I was seventeen. Unknown then I met somebody else from the enchanted forest but things went wrong and he set me up. I was sent to jail pregnant and alone. I gave up Henry and carried on my life until ten years later my son turned up at my apartment asking me to come home. I did and was sucked into a different life I broke the curse and found my true family. A few villains came over the years and I found myself being sucked into the darkness. Rumplestiltskin fell into a coma and the darkness was sucked out of him I sacrificed my own happy ending for Regina. I can't be near my family now because I'm scared I'll hurt them even though I don't mean too. I need to find a way to fight this I can't bear the pain any longer".


	4. Chapter 4

Killian woke with a start to the sound of tapping on the cabin door. He sighed and reached out his hand to the other side of the bed to find an empty space. Killian lifted his head his eyes scanning the space she had lay only hours before.

The memories still fresh in his mind unless it was the effect of the alcohol he had consumed. He ran his fingers over the sheets remembering how she had curled into his side and let herself drift back to the woman he had fallen in love with. 

They had fit perfectly together and moulded as one, in sync with each other. For that one night everything had seemed so normal like she hadn’t stepped into the darkness and was loosing a battle. Killian had seen that stubborn woman who fought for what she believed in and was so scared of what was going to happen.

Emma had seemed so vulnerable to him, begging for a way to fight this growing darkness inside. He wanted to destroy that ancient magic that caused somebody to turn against the people they loved. But in the process Killian didn’t want to loose Emma he wouldn’t settle for that.

He was then ripped out of his thoughts by the loud tapping on the wood of the door. Killian threw the sheet off his body and collected his discarded clothes off the floor. He quickly changed then made his way across the room pulling open the door to find Henry. 

“What brings you here lad?” Killian leaned on the doorframe and noticed David jogging down the stairs.

“It’s Belle she’s found some old books that could help”. Henry smiled sadly he looked like he hadn’t slept.

“I’m sure if that was the case she would have solved the problem of her husband being the dark one sooner”. Killian was very careful not to use the name of the former dark one, or the one he had given him.

“Yeah but these books were found in a secret room under lock and key”. Henry argued refusing to back down when there could be hope.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up to soon. This magic has been around a long time it will take more then some book”. David came to a stop beside Henry placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Look you can either come and help or you can stay here and drink all day. We just thought that maybe you would like to be kept up to date with our findings”. The prince interjected before his grandson could argue the point further. “It’s your choice”. Henry gave him a pleading look before turning to leave with David. Killian lifted his hand and scrubbed it down his face, he promised not to give up. 

“Lad”. He called and Henry came into view. “I will join you in a minute”. Killian turned back towards his cabin and went to fresh up and make himself more presentable. 

A few minutes later and he was stepping up onto the deck shielding his eyes against the sunlight. Henry was leaning against the side of the ship with a book open. David was pacing with his phone to his ear talking in a hushed voice. Killian coughed to make himself known to the pair and walked towards the boy.

“What do you have there?” Henry quickly shut the book and tucked it underneath his arm.

“Nothing just trying to collect information”. He shrugged and glanced out over the rough sea. Killian could tell the boy had something on his mind that he was having a hard time talking about.

But was now really the time to have a heart to heart with her son? He was very fond of the boy and what little time they had spent together but was he ready to step up a mark? Henry let out a sigh and leaned heavily on the side his eyes never leaving the water.

“Do you think that when all this is over you could show me how to sail?” Killian wasn’t expecting to be asked that question but if it gave Henry hope so be it.

“I would love to”. In that moment David joined them, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

“Ready to go?” Henry nodded eagerly and headed in the direction of the gangplank. David hung back walking the pace killian was. “How did you manage to get your ship back?” He asked curiously stepping up onto the long piece of wood.

“I think Emma had something to do with it”. David frowned taking out his car keys.

“Have you seen her since all this happened?” Killian wasn’t sure if he should lie or tell the truth at the point. The prince was her father and did deserve to know the truth. 

“Aye she came to me yesterday but it was still the same Emma apart from a few minor details”. David shook his head keeping his eyes trained forward.

“I just hope we can find a way through this tough time and not rip this family apart in the process. We have already been through so much and only just reconnected as a family. I just don’t know what it would do to Snow or Henry if something…” David trailed off choosing not to finish the sentence.

Killian had found himself growing close to the prince over the past couple of month and even thought of him as a friend. He lifted his good hand and patted David on the back.

“It won’t come to anything like that”. Killian said in reassurance. David unlocked the car and they all slipped inside, making the short journey back into town. Snow stood with a stroller outside the library in the company of Belle and Regina. Killian trailed behind as Henry and David rushed to meet them. 

“Did you find anything in the books?” Henry directed at Belle who looked flustered.

“No we thought we would wait until we were all here. The more people to look the greater chance of finding something”. The group shuffled into the library and followed Belle towards the back passed the many shelves. The bookworm took out a key from the pocket of her skirt and stuck it into the lock.

She twisted the old key and the door creaked open to reveal a darkened room. Belle stepped into the room and lifted her hand pulling on a piece of string. As the light flickered on old dusty bookshelves came into view.

“How did we not know about this place sooner?” David whispered following his wife into the room and glancing around.

“I found the key while sorting through some of the books still in boxes”. Belle ran her fingers along some of the spines of the old thick books. 

“Well then lets get to work”. Henry set the book he had been carrying down on the table that stood in the middle of the room and turned to the nearest shelf. Killian stood near the door watching as the group each reached for a book.

He wasn’t sure if these books actually held the key or if it was in fact a lead. He smiled at the people who had come together to help find a way. Killian crossed the small room and stood beside Henry peering over his shoulder decided to help the boy. 

As the hours passed by the group was still no wiser or nearer to finding a way to fight against the darkness. The only person who was still so full of hope and refused to give up was Henry. Snow had suggested that maybe they should give up for the day and return tomorrow. Henry had ignored this and reached for another book along with Killian.

Snow gave up straight away at trying to convince her grandson to come back to the loft for something to eat. She shot David a worried glance and left with a fussy Neal. It wasn’t long before the only people left was killian and Henry. Regina was called away by Robin needing her for something.

She was reluctant to leave her son in the hands of the pirate. Regina tried her best to persuade Henry to come home with her but it was ignored. She promised to be back later reminding him of school the following day. 

Killian and Henry sat around the table chatting about the different things in the books and what they meant. Belle would chip in now and again with what knowledge she had. At some point during the evening David dropped by with take out food from Granny’s. The trio ate in silence each of them with a book open on the table.

It wasn’t until Regina arrive a couple of hours later that Belle found something. She bookmarked the page of the book and promised to thoroughly read the book at home. “Then we will see you tomorrow”. Regina urged her son out of the door growing impatient at his slowness.

“Mom”. Henry frowned trying to plead with her for a little longer. The former evil queen shook her head and pointed towards the door with a stern look. Killian wandered out with Belle a book or two in his own arms ready to look through.

“Why don’t you come in?” He looked over at the crocodiles shop for a couple of minutes. 

“I don’t think the crocodile would care much me being in his shop”. Belle shook her head and placed a hand on his arm for comfort. 

“He is a different man now I’m sure he won’t mind, plus I might need your help with this book”. Killian hesitated then shook his head. “Maybe you shouldn’t be alone at a time like this”. He avoided her eyes and took a step off the pavement onto the road.

“I’m perfectly fine lass don’t worry about me I’ve been alone for a much longer time”. Killian hoped that maybe Emma would pay him a visit tonight but it was a shot in the dark. He made his way back down the street towards the docks preparing himself for a long night of reading.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun slowly started to rise over the small village signalling a new day filled with hope and new prospects. Emma sat on a nearby hill staring ahead with an expressionless face. 

She had been sat like this for many hours now thinking about the conversation back at the cabin with Merlin. They had sat in front of a log fire discussing ways of stopping the darkness.

The sorcerer had mentioned a great stone buried in the heart of a dark forest no body dared to enter. He had read that the stone was very powerful and was capable of sucking darkness out of a person.

Merlin explained that the stone was buried deep inside a chamber underground in the middle of the dark forest. Emma listened closely and hung on his every word wanting to believe that there was finally hope.

She tried to find out more information but he had shook his head and said they would have to leave for Camelot. Emma had paced back and forth wondering if she should go and tell Killian the news. She knew her family had been trying to find a way, it was only right they should know.

Emma decided against this knowing it was something she had to do alone. Although it hurt deep in her heart that once again she was alone, a little voice in her head told her it wouldn’t be for long. She missed all her family it was the only thing that was keeping her going, hoping to see them again. 

Emma pulled the cloak further around her shoulders when she felt a slight breeze pick up. She had changed out of her normal clothes and found a dress to blend in with the locals. Emma didn’t want people to ask too many questions when she went to Camelot. A twig snapping and some rustling behind caught her attention she raised her hands ready.

She didn’t want to attack anybody or cause anymore harm so she lowered her hands quickly. Merlin came into view a moment later carrying a tatty looking over the shoulder bag. Emma rose to her feet and brushed the grass off her skirt ready to leave.

“How did you know I was here?" He smiled and went to walk down the hill.

“I didn’t, but we do have to leave now it isn’t safe anymore”. She lifted her skirt up off the floor slightly and jogged to catch up with him. “Theres been a change of plan we’re not going to Camelot”. Merlin came to a stop at the side of a hut with two horses inside munching on hay. 

He peeked around the corner of the hut to check to see if anyone was around then signalled for them to continue. Emma followed closely behind as Merlin untied the horses with a simple look and climbed on top. He waited patiently until she was situated on the horse then took off out of the hut. Emma found it strange at first having never ridden before now.

She clutched the horses silver mane and dug her boot into the side of its belly. Emma loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her long hair and the way her heart was racing. She tried to ignore the voices growing in her head ones filled with doubt and telling her to embrace the power. 

Emma wasn’t going to give the darkness what it wanted she wasn’t Rumplestiltskin. She managed to push the thoughts out of her head and focus on more important things. It was around about midday when Merlin brought his horse to a stop near a river. Emma slid down off the horses back feeling sore from the ride.

“So are you going to tell me more about the stone?” He took out a canteen and offered it to her.

“I have heard many stories some good others bad, I hope you don’t think it will be easy. It is a very dark path the forest is filled with horrible creatures”. She took a gulp of water from the canteen and handed it back feeling dread.

“Then why did you change your mind about going to Camelot?” Merlin glanced around at the misty hills that stood tall over looking the lake.

“It would hold us back plus there is a great threat to Camelot and I wouldn’t want them to find out the details of our journey”. Emma was about to ask another question when pain suddenly ripped through her body causing her to double over. She clutched her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry out. 

Merlin quickly ran over holding up his hands and mumbling a few words. “It’s becoming stronger we don’t have much time”. Emma fell to her knees and gasped as the pain subsided.

“I can’t”. She whispered feeling weaker then ever. He shook his head and placed a hand on her arm.

“You cannot give in now, we have come to far think of your loved ones”. Emma took a few deep breaths feeling tears prick her eyes. She wasn’t sure how many times she had wished this was a bad dream and she would wake up soon. “Come”. Merlin walked back over to his awaiting horse and climbed up onto its back.

Emma wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and followed still feeling weak. They rode for another couple of miles Merlin explaining the forest in more detail this time and what to expect. The forest soon came into view from the outside it looked normal nothing like how the sorcerer had described.

Emma clutched the horses thick hair feeling the beast become uneasy. She jumped down off its back waiting for Merlin’s next orders. He quickly sent the horses off in the opposite direction and advanced forward into the trees. A stone path led the way deeper into the unknown. Emma felt a shiver run down her spine as she stepped onto the path.

She had a very bad feeling about this like something was waiting to happen something bad. Merlin picked up a thick stick from the leafy ground and moved his hand across the top forming a torch. “Be very alert any movement at all could be danger”. Emma nodded not trusting her voice she had never felt more scared. 

She could feel the buzz of magic on her fingertips like it was drawn to the stone. Emma held her hand up and saw that it was glowing quite brightly. She blinked a couple of times and clenched her fist willing herself to keep it under control. It only seemed like they had been walking a few minutes when Merlin held up his hand to stop her. Emma complied and watched as he pointed the torch towards a door up ahead. 

“We have a problem”. He whispered moving the torch all around them. She frowned her eyes following the torch until the wind started to pick up and blow out the flame. Emma held up both of her hands but it was to late she was already being thrown backwards against a tree. She let out a gasp as she hit the ground in a heap.

“NO you cannot do this”. Merlin shouted lighting up the space with a burst of magic. Emma wanted to get up and help but she was finding it very hard to stay conscious at the minute. The last thing she remembered was a searing pain shooting up her body and a loud laugh from somewhere close by.


	6. Chapter 6

_“This is it brother a chance to leave our past behind and sail the ocean together”. The proud voice rang out as he walked up the gangplank of the boat._

_“Yes but I cannot help being a little scared”. He turned on his heels and marched over to his brother._

_“It will be fine I promise”. The younger of the two men nodded and glanced around the boat a smile playing on his lips. It wasn’t long before the rest of the crew joined them ready to set sail for their first quest for the King._

Killian blinked a couple of times as he stared down at the crumpled picture remembering the exact day it was taken. It had been the first of many adventures along side his brother and much more simpler times. He often found himself reminiscing of the days with his brother especially while alone in his cabin with nothing more then a bottle of rum. Killian sighed and dropped the old photograph onto the wooden surface of his desk feeling the tears prick his eyes.

He had been sat like this for hours now with the unopened library book resting near the edge of his desk. Killian hadn’t meant to reach for the photograph and distract himself from the task at hand it had all happened so fast.

He briefly wondered what Liam would have to say about all this, he of course would tell him to fight for what he truly believed in and never give up. Killian smiled and reached his hand out for the half full bottle of rum he had left over.

He lifted the bottle up in the air as a toast to Liam and was about to take a swig when a soft knock sounded at the door. Killian frowned looking over at the clock that stood on one of the shelves. He was confused at who would be visiting him at this late hour, could it be Emma?

Killian set the bottle on his desk and stood from the wooden chair making his way across the room. Surely if it was Emma she would either just enter or poof into his cabin unannounced. He reached out his hand and closed it around the handle of the door slowly pulling it open.

Killian was surprised to see Henry stood on the other side holding a couple of books in his arms. He took a few steps forward and glanced out of the door to see if anybody was accompanying the lad. Henry shifted slightly looking sheepishly up at the ex pirate.

“What brings you here at this late hour?” Killian was debating whether to grab his leather jacket and escort the boy home. The last thing he wanted was to get on the wrong side of the ex evil queen because her son had chosen to visit him in the night.

“I wanted to carry on looking for a way to bring my mom back”. Henry dropped his gaze to the floor and pulled the books tighter to his chest. “And I thought that it wasn’t right that you were alone”. He muttered. Killian smiled at the lads’ words it made his heart swell at his consideration even if it got him into trouble. He thought an awful lot of Henry and had grown close to him due to their many sailing trips.

“I appreciate your consideration and thoughtfulness but I should really be taking you home”. Henry nodded sadly and went to turn around ready to leave but Killian stepped forward and placed his good hand on his arm. “Come lad lets get you out of the cold”. He looked up with surprise written all over his face a smile soon breaking out.

“I can’t have you looking for a solution on your own”. Killian smiled and waved his hook motioning for him to go inside. Henry quickly slipped passed him and walked over to the desk dropping the books on the surface.

“I swiped these books from down stairs before I left mom wouldn’t let me continue searching”. He went to reach for the first book but noticed the crumped photograph. “Is that you?” Killian lifted the bottle of rum off the desk and placed it back on the shelf off to the side.

“Aye a very long time ago”. Henry scooped up the picture and studied it closely intrigued by the story behind it. “That’s Liam the most honourable man I know”. Killian made his way across the cabin grabbing the small stool that stood near the door. He placed it down in front of the desk and took a seat ready to continue their search. Henry carefully placed the photograph back down and reached for one of the many old books.

“One of these days I will tell you the story”. He smiled and sat down on the free chair flipping to the first page eagerly. Killian watched the lad for a couple of minutes admiring his strength and hope even in these dark times. The way Henry would do just about anything to find a way to bring his mother back to her family. Killian only hoped it was enough and wasn’t in fact too late, he briefly wondered where she was now.

How she was dealing with it all on her own like the way she thought she had too. It pained him to feel so truly helpless and not be able to see her or hold her close shutting out the outside world. Killian closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the wind whistling. The gentle sway of the ship was calming and almost sent him off to sleep but now wasn’t the time for rest. He opened his eyes and reached for one of the books.

As the night went on they sat in silence searching each book for any answers. Killian found himself drifting off a couple of times ready to give into sleep by morning they were both slumped over the desk snoring softly. A loud crash from outside had the ex pirate jumping up and looking around in shock.

He rushed towards the porthole and glanced outside to see the dark purple sky. Killian frowned and turned on his heels making his way back across the room and pulling the cabin door open. He was immediately hit by a blast of powerful wind nearly causing him to fall backwards.

Killian pushed through the gales and ascended the stairs only just making it to the top. He held onto the metal railing with his good hand and squinted ahead.

A flash of light lit up the now dark sky and a deep purple mist slowly descended from the clouds. Killian shook his head in disbelief he had seen many of storms over the years but none as brutal as this. He quickly made his way back down the stairs and into his cabin slamming the door shut and startling Henry awake.

“What’s going on?” Another loud crack sounded and a flash of light.

“I’m not sure lad but we can’t go out there”. Killian dipped his hand into one of his pockets and slid out his phone. He pressed a button and held it to his ear patiently waiting for somebody to answer.

“Hello?” Killian sighed in relief and went to sit on the edge of his bed briefly explaining the weather situation. The prince suggested they find a way to meet up to discuss the problem or the possibility of a new threat. Killian tried to put the point across that it could be too dangerous and anything could happen.

He also explained about Henry being with him on the Jolly. David wasn’t surprised by Henry’s antics considering what he had done in the past and what lengths he had gone too. He soon dropped the subject muttering about having a word with his grandson later. David was about to go on when the line suddenly went dead leaving Killian confused for a couple of moments.

“I think this could be another curse”. Henry stood by the porthole peering outside. Killian threw the phone down on his bed and stood joining the lad at the porthole.

“That is the least of our problems right now”. It briefly crossed his mind that Emma could be the cause of this new curse. He knew the dark one was capable of anything and had just the right amount of power. Killian shook his head hoping against hope this wasn’t Emma giving into the darkness.

Just then a sharp pain shot up his body and had the ex pirate doubling over in pain. Killian tried not to cry out not wanting to scare Henry but the pain was becoming unbearable. He fell to his knees as another pain ripped through his body. It felt like his whole body was being torn apart from the inside. The last thing killian remembered was Henry frantically shouting his name then everything went dark.


End file.
